Grey Wings
by kodachistwin
Summary: Muri Hashi was sent to Satoshi Hiwatari's house for some reason unknown to the smart teenager. Then, Dark starts seeing another theif taking his things. When he finally stops her, who should it be, but another family, but not cursed like he.
1. Assasain

Chapter One

_Assasain_

Satoshi Hiwatari stood as the black car came to a stop in front of his home. Who was this? And what buisness did they have with his family? Emotionless, he watched as she got out of the backseat.

Her hair was a silverish color, and her eyes were like the darkest trees. Two or three freckles over her nose, a black chocker with a red rose petal, a pair of faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt. For a minute, Satoshi was speachless. She looked about his age and she had a soft smile. Who was she?

"Good evening Miss Muri. Please, come with me." said his father behind him.

When the girl passed him, she gave him a stone cold look. One he was used to. But when she gave it to him, her lips lifted a bit, giving him a slight grin. Now he had to know who she was.


	2. New Girl

Chapter Two

_New Girl_

Daisuke rushed towards the school with all his might. He knew, once again, he was going to be late. But, he could try couldn't he?

When he reached the door, opened it, he bowed and said heavily.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late again."

"Hey Daisuke!" said Riku, smiling.

When Daisuke looked up, he saw that she was leaving the class. Why? What was going on?

_You idiot, don't tell me you forgot._ Hissed Dark.

Forgot what?

_Duh. You're class and you are going on a trip today. You're going to be staying the weaken at Marsha Hall, the place where the new showing of the Tears of Venus are. Don't you listen?_

Guess not.

Daisuke smiled as he walked with Riku towards the bus outside. So, they were going to be staying at the Hall. Not bad, he guessed. And when he saw his mom pull up with bags in her hands, he couldn't thank her enough.

"Thanks so much mom. For a minute I thought I was going to be sleeping in this for two days." he grinned.

"Well, you be careful baby."

"You too mom."

His mom hugged him then Daisuke got on the bus next to one of the guys in his class. Then, before he knew it, With, his pet, popped onto his lap.

"What are you doing here?" Daisuke paniced.

"Kyuu." was his response.

Sighing, Daisuke tried to hide With between him and the guy sitting next to him. And, to his luck, it worked. But when he turned to say hi to Riku and Risa, he found another face.

She had long mid back straight silverish grey hair, forest green eyes, a few freckles, and she wore the school uniform. But she also had on a black chocker with a rose petal, and she had angel wings tatooed on her collar bone.

"What a babe." whispered the guy next to him.

For a minute, Daisuke swore he knew who she was. But then again, he didn't. Then, he asked Dark.

Who is she?

_Who knows. But I agree with the guy next to you. She is a babe. Doesn't look too friendly though._

Dark, you're got to get over that big ego.

_What are you talking about. Women love me._

My point exactly.

Daisuke turned in his seat afterwords and tried to sleep through the ride. He did, but his mind always flew back to the girl with the long silver hair.


	3. Ice Cold

Chapter Three

_Ice Cold_

When Daisuke looked at his paper, once he was in his room, he read the name of his roommate for the weekend. Satoshi Hiwatari. Just great. That was just what he needed.

Sighing heavily, he looked out the window. This was the hotel part of the Hall, and down below him was a swiming pool, where he saw most of the girls in his class.

_Where's the chick with the hair?_

Don't ask me. I'm going down though.

_No, let me._

What are you talking about?

"Easy, I found out I can separate from your body."

Looking in front of him, Daisuke saw that Dark was right. They were both standing side-by-side. This had to be the strangest thing ever.

"One problem." said Dark.

"What?"

"After about four hours, I have to be back in your body. Or I fade away. Nearly did the first time." he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Ok, in four hours, we'll be right here so we can fix this."

"Good, but right now, I'm going swimming." Dark grinned and ran off through the door.

Muri looked around at the pool and saw all her new class mates. Satoshi was still in getting his things sorted out, but she didn't care. She was only with his family because her mother and his father had been talking.

Mainly about the two of the carrying on the family names. Not to mention they were both cursed. But her's was different. She didn't change into a theif, or killer, or psycho path. No, she was what she was, never changing body.

Only adding.

"Hey Muri!" shouted Risa.

Muri had sat next to her on the bus, but hadn't really spoken with her. She wasn't the talkative type. But she had noticed the looks she got from guys, and the ones Risa got.

So, she had decided to hang with her. Sighing, she walked over to Risa wearing her black towel wrapped around her hip, and showing off her silver top.

"Hey Risa. What's up?"

"About to swim, want to?"

"Why not?"

Muri undid her towel, only to turn when she heard someone behind her. Looking up, she looked into dark purple eyes and a cocky grin.

"Shall I take your towel?" Dark grinned.

"No, I'm fine."

Muri tossed the towel onto one of the chairs and started to walk towards the water. Then, she noticed that Risa was staring at the guy, and cocked her head to the side.

"Are you going to take a picture or are we going swimming?"

Quickly, Risa turned to look at Muri, then back at Dark. She loved Dark, but she wanted to welcome Muri nicely.

"Can I swim with you too?" Dark asked.

"Why not?" Muri said with a shrug.

She turned, giving them her back, and entered the water. It was warm and just right. But she heard Risa scream from the chill.

"What's wrong?" she swam up to her.

"It's freezing." she whinned.

"You'll be fine. It'll warm up." she smiled/ fake.

To be honest, she was glad the girl was whimping out. So far, she didn't like her. Too whiney. She wouldn't make it in the real world.

"Ok, but only if Dark swims too."

"I said I was going to swim didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm going to swim." he said, shooting Muri a longing look.

And even under that look, she felt the water warm, but she tried to remain cold, ice cold.


	4. Sawa

Chapter Four

_Sawa_

Muri sighed as she walked out of the girl's bathroom. She had just changed into a pair of black jeans and a grey spots bra kind of thing. And now her hair was dry and laying softly on her shoulders.

But, when she walked out of the door, she bumped into Dark. They had swam for about two hours together. But, when she had gotten out, she had said she needed to go back to her room.

Now, she glared up at Dark.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a grin.

"I just bumped into an idiot. Am I suppose to be happy?"

When Dark laughed, Muri just rolled her eyes. Let the boob think what he wanted. It looks like it didn't hurt anyone for him to do so.

"Ok, I gotta go. See you later Dark." she said and walked away.

_So, we getting the tears tonight?_

Asked a voice in her head. When Muri just nodded, the silver fox on Muri's bed sighed. When she walked back into the room from the small balcony, she smiled.

"You'll survive Sawa. Just wait until most everyone has there lights out. And the ones that are still awake, we'll just put them to sleep with a song."

_Good. I'm ready to get our money for the tears._

"_You're a crazy fox Sawa." she argured in her mind._

_And you, my friend, are just as crazy._

Dark sighed as he sat on the bed. He and Diasuke had tried to blend bodies, but it didn't work. And, eventually, they found out that they could no longer share a body. So now, Dark was happy that he didn't have to share one with Diasuke, no offense to him.

Now, as he looked out the window, he swore he heard a voice. Standing, he walked out the door.

The lights in the hall seemed to flicker off. And the voice seemed to be getting stronger.

"_Kanashii hodo hikari dashita_

_Shiroi yami kiri saku tsubasa ni nare_

_Tsumetai taiyou ni terasareteta"_

Dark quickly ran towards the sweet sound and found a girl walking towards the Tears of Venus. She wore black jeans and a large silver belt that slide off her hips. A grey sports bra and she had large grey wings. And her voice was killing him.

"_Kai narasateta jiyuu ga atta_

_Kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru _

_Masuku o hazushi hajimeta my soul"_

_"Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete_

_Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero_

_Toki hanashita kokoro no mama ni_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuiteku byakuya o tobe"_

Dark leaned against the wall in a daise. What was going on? And, before his eyes, he watched as she took the Tears of Venus and quickly disappeared in a gust of wind and snowflakes. When Dark came too, he saw that men were cuffing him.

"What the hell is going on?" he shouted.

"You theif, where did you put the Tears of Venus?" argured the police officer.

"Dark?" he heard Diasuke's voice and quickly looked up.

"This guy with you?" asked the police man.

"Yes sir, he was in my room the whole time." said Diasuke.

"Sir! Sir!" shouted another officer.

"What!"

"It was a woman who stole the tears. And she had wings." called the officer.


End file.
